Tropezar con la misma piedra
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Todos creyeron que con, el monstruo muerto, el problema se había terminado. Se equivocaban.


ChipanzIII. Ese era el nombre que los japoneses habían dado a un satélite que habían puesto en órbita en 1982 y que alcanzo su fecha de caducidad en 2008, disolviéndose durante su re-entrada en la atmósfera.

Este evento no le hubiese importado a nadie, dado que incluso los japoneses se habían olvidado del aparato, de no ser por un enorme pedazo que cayo cerca de Nueva York el 27 de abril de 2008 y que eventualmente lo haría tan famoso como el Sputnik, solo que en lugar de ser aclamado como una prueba del avance científico de la humanidad seria maldecido por todo el planeta.

Todo había comenzado cuando habían enviado una sonda a recuperar los restos del fondo marino y perdieron la señal, lo cuál se fue haciendo más preocupante a medida que más y más sondas desaparecían al acercarse a la zona. Los técnicos estaban perplejos y ya estaban planteando enviar un submarino para ver que pasaba cuando __algo__ enorme había empezado a moverse en ese pedazo del océano.

Al principio habían pensado que era un grupo de ballenas pero el sonar de la última sonda mostraba una forma definida y pronto la Marina se había movilizado para examinar al O.S.N.I.(Objeto Submarino No Identificado). Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, sus sonares y satélites mostraron que, fuera lo que fuese, media casi noventa metros y era orgánico, lo que significaba que estaba vivo.

Considerándolo una posible amenaza para la nación al descubrir que se dirigía hacia la ciudad, los Marines acordonaron la bahía de Nueva York con barcos de guerra camuflados como cargueros y petroleros para evitar preguntas incomodas por parte de la prensa, haciendo caso omiso de los científicos que afirmaban que algo tan grande no tenia posibilidades de sobrevivir en Tierra firme.

No había sido suficiente. La criatura, denominada oficialmente L.S.A.(Large-Scale Aggressor), no solo había destruido los barcos sino que arrancó la cabeza de la Estatua de la Libertad y se la lanzo a un helicóptero cuyo piloto se había quedado mirándola con incredulidad, como también lo estaban haciendo todos en Washington.

Cuando lograron volver a la realidad los generales ordenaron la evacuación de Manhattan, enviando a la División 42 de Infantería de la Guardia Nacional para contactar con la Policía Local y emplear los ferryes para vaciar la isla dado que la criatura acababa de destruir el Puente de Brooklyn. La misión secundaria de matarlo si era posible no se dio pero era evidente.

El descubrimiento de que el monstruo tenia parásitos no había sido una sorpresa, pero el hecho de que eran chinches del tamaño de Rottweilers cuya mordedura hacía que a los afectados les estallase el pecho desde dentro multiplico los problemas de los soldados y el número de muertes civiles en cuestión de minutos. Dado que no querían ver que pasaría si las criaturas escapaban de la isla, decidieron aplicar su último recurso con solemne tristeza, activando el Protocolo HAMMER-DOWN.

El Protocolo había funcionado y las criaturas estaban muertas, pero no era motivo de celebración. No solo todas las edificaciones de la isla estaban derruidas, haciendo que pareciese Hiroshima tras el bombardeo, sino que todos los que todavía estaban en la isla habían muerto también.

Cinco años pasaron mientras la gente se hacia a la idea de que un monstruo gigante había arrasado Nueva York y no era una película cuando los biólogos que habían examinado su cadáver entregaron el informe completo de sus resultados a las Naciones Unidas.

Lo que descubrieron era preocupante. De acuerdo con sus investigaciones, la mayor parte de los órganos de la criatura servían para cosas como medir la temperatura del agua, analizar la composición de la atmósfera o el terreno que pisaba y incluso escanear el A.D.N. de lo que comía. No solo eso, su A.D.N. no se parecía a nada que existiese actualmente en la Tierra y, tras examinar los niveles de radiación atmosférica del día en el que había atacado, descubrieron una señal desconocida procediendo de la zona y dirigiéndose al espacio.

En resumen, el L.S.A. no era un animal, sino una sonda hecha de material biológico.

Por supuesto, casi nadie les había creído. Algunos acusaron a los científicos de falsificar las pruebas mientras que los que pensaban que podía ser verdad creían que no tenían de que preocuparse, dado que no solo la señal seguramente tardaría millones de años en llegar a su destino, sino que probablemente los creadores de la criatura ya se habían extinguido.

Tres años después, en 2016, estos atacaron. Su flota se extendió por todo el planeta y los supervivientes de sus primeros ataques vieron claramente que sus tanques se parecían demasiado al L.S.A. como para ser casualidad, aunque estaban más preocupados por las otras dos unidades que los invasores habían soltado para cazarles, las Naves y los Sabuesos.

Las Naves parecían inicialmente de metal pero el hecho de que tenían tentáculos y bocas deshacía rápidamente esa ilusión. Su modus operandi era dirigirse hacia grandes poblaciones en grupos y expulsar un gas altamente inflamable cuyo efecto en los seres humanos era similar al del ébola, simplemente más rápido, antes de buscar supervivientes y meterlos en sus bocas, aunque nadie estaba seguro si era para digerirlos o estaban capturando prisioneros.

Los Sabuesos parecían ser su infantería. El nombre realmente no les hacia justicia, dado que más que perros parecían un tipo de lagarto con la cabeza de una lamprea, pero su comportamiento si era similar, rastreando las zonas en las que Naves habían liberado su peligrosa carga y rompiendo las protecciones tras las que los supervivientes se ocultaban, inmovilizándoles o forzándoles a escapar de sus escondites para que Naves los capturasen más fácilmente.

Por suerte la respuesta por parte de la humanidad no se había hecho esperar. Los militares y civiles supervivientes descubrieron rápidamente las debilidades de los tres y empezaron a organizar resistencias, con todos los lideres mundiales declarándoles la guerra inmediatamente.

Nadie sabia si ganarían, pero por ahora la guerra estaba yendo a su favor. No habían aparecido nuevas Naves desde el espacio y los científicos habían hecho progresos a la hora de crear armamento que les hiciese daño e incluso replicar tecnológicamente algunas de sus capacidades, que con el tiempo podrían permitirles llevar el conflicto a las enormes Naves Nodrizas desde las cuales los invasores salían.

Aún así, nadie dudaba de que se habían visto obligados a aprender la lección. Como decía el dicho, el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra y la situación no habría sido tan mala si no hubiesen decidido hacer caso omiso de la posibilidad de que esos científicos tenían razón.


End file.
